nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Female Super Saiyan Nightout
Disney Heroes Episode: Female Super Saiyan Nightout Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, her daughter Kim and her cousin Joss have a Female Saiyan Nightout with Caulifla & Kale. Plus Kairi, Aqua, Xion and Namine have their own Nightout also. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at Disney Heroes HQ where Ann Possible has announced that she, Kim, Caulifla, Kale & Joss will be having their Female Super Saiyan Nightout while Kairi, Aqua, Namine & Xion enjoy their own Nightout as well. 20 minutes later, Ann, Kim, Kale, Joss and Caulifla head to the new large Underground Cavern Hot Springs at Staten Island and they relax in the hot water as they also did a game of 'Chicken Fight', then Kim suggest that they should have Dinner as they got out and dried themselves. Meanwhile, Kairi, Aqua, Namine & Xion went for a evening Swim at Coney Island seeing a pod of Dolphins having Shrimp for dinner. Then Kairi & Aqua started kissing as Namine & Xion kiss also, then the Dolphins lift Kairi, Aqua, Namine & Xion as they rode on them surfing a big Wave. They relax at the Jacuzzi for a warm Spirit heated up, and they got dried off as they agree to have Dinner. Act 2 Ann, Kim, Joss, Kale & Caulifla arrived to a Sushi Place near the Docks and they ordered a Sushi Entrée for Dinner, then Kale & Caulifla see Kairi, Aqua, Namine & Xion Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible held a meeting in the Living Room) Ann Possible: 'Since we've been doing great on Missions, I think it's time I should have a Female Super Saiyan Nightout, plus it's the Weekend' Kairi: 'Aqua is also doing a Girls Nightout for me, Namine & Xion also' Xion: 'We could do something like seeing the night Stars in the sky, or use our Keyblade Magic skills to form stunts' Caulifla: 'So it looks like Ann is taking me, Kale, Kim & Joss to this Unown Indoor Hot Springs Cavern near Staten Island' Kale: 'Now let's head there and enjoy a night we'll never forget' (Ann, Kim, Joss, Kale and Caulifla found a hidden entrance to a Indoor Hot Spring near Staten Island) Ann Possible: 'This must be a new Indoor Hot Spring we haven't discovered' Caulifla: 'We should check it out' (They enter the stairs that leads them 100ft underground and came to a large Hot Spring with a Swimming Pool) Kale: 'We found it' Kim Possible: 'I have no idea this place have existed until now' Joss Possible: 'So let's relax in the Water' (She & Ann dove into the Hot Spring) (Then Kim, Caulifla & Kale enter the warm water also) Ann Possible: 'This looks very warm' Caulifla: 'Since there's no men here, we should relax for a full 30 minutes' Kale: 'Let's change into our Swimsuits' Joss Possible: 'Great idea' (Ann, Kim, Joss, Kale and Caulifla relax in the very warm water of the Indoor Hot Springs) Ann Possible: 'This feels great' Caulifla: (She swims to Ann & Kim) 'What have we here?' Ann Possible: 'What?' Caulifla: 'Whatever...I know who's got it going on' Kim Possible: 'Excuse me' Kale: (She sees Caulifla swim to her) 'Stay away' Caulifla: 'Not unless you kiss me' Kale: 'Wanna do Chicken Fight?' Caulifla: (She asks Ann, Kim & Joss something) 'You should check out Kale, she's a tall strong Female Saiyan' Kale: 'You're asking for it...time for Chicken Fight' (She stands up and lifted Joss onto her shoulders to start Chicken Fight with Caulifla) Caulifla: (Laughs) 'You want some?' Ann Possible: 'Let me help' (She lifts Caulifla onto her shoulders) Kale: 'Now where were we?' Caulifla: 'I didn't mean it' Ann Possible & Kale: 'Too late' (They start the Chicken Fight) (5 minutes later they relax in the water) Kale: 'Now that was refreshing' Kim Possible: 'We should get out and have Dinner, I'm getting all Pruney' (They got out of the Hot Springs and changed back to their normal clothes) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Sports